Her Gift
by I-sometimes-cry
Summary: When he left Rory found out she did love him even though she never gave him a chance, now four years later she still loves him, will she get another chance? (okay bad summary but read anyway!) (Complete!)
1. She Did Love Him

Her Gift  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
:::  
  
Rory sighed and closed her book, he should be here with her, why isn't he here with her? He had been gone for four years you would think she was used  
to it by now, she wasn't. Even though they never got a chance to be together, she loved him. Tristan....the name rang in her head like millions of whistles going off at the same time. She couldn't stand it; she was only sixteen when he left her in the hall. Now she was in college studying to be a journalist, she would rather be with him though. She doesn't even know  
where he is now; he was probably out of Military School by now.  
  
She sighed; she should stop thinking about him, she had to study for her  
test in English.  
  
English, that was one of the classes she had with him back in Chilton.  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
She yelled out loud, thank goodness she was in her dorm room alone. If Paris was there she would have slapped her in the head because she would  
know what she was thinking about.  
  
She loved him, and she couldn't stop that.  
  
Sure she dated, but every guy seemed to be a dead end road, how come in  
movies it seems so easy, you see someone, you date them and BOOM your married and live happily ever after. Screen writers and directors need to get a clue, that's not how it really happens, there's no such thing as a  
happy ending.  
  
( Na na  
  
Na na na na na  
  
I miss you  
  
I miss you so bad  
  
I don't forget you  
  
Oh it's so sad  
  
I hope you can hear me  
  
I remember it clearly  
  
The day you slipped away  
  
Was the day I found  
  
It won't be the same)  
  
The night he left she didn't even get to hug him, of course, Dean messed  
everything up. If Dean wasn't there she would have kissed him goodbye, there was that one kiss, at the piano, but of course she was an idiot and ran away, the next day it was too late, she had messed things up by running  
away and was too prideful to say anything.  
  
Of course, the Gilmore pride, that's what always happens, she got it from her mom who has so much pride that when Luke proves her wrong, they make a  
whole fight about it. It's sickening!  
  
(Oh  
  
Na Na  
  
Na Na Na Na na  
  
I didn't get around to kiss you  
  
Goodbye on the hand  
  
I wish that I could see you again  
  
I know that I can't  
  
I hope you can hear me  
  
Cuz I remember it clearly  
  
The day you slipped away  
  
was the day I found  
  
It won't be the same)  
  
She couldn't get him out of her mind, which meant she couldn't study for  
the test, which was on Monday, it was Friday, and her dinner with her grandparents was tonight. Her mom wouldn't be there either because she had  
something with the Inn tonight. And her grandparents had invited two  
guests; another grandmother with her grandson, Emily had been trying to  
hook Rory up with so many men lately.  
  
Just as she tried to go back to studying her phone rang the song Yeah By  
Usher.  
  
"Hello Rory Gilmore."  
  
"Rory!"  
  
As soon as Rory heard the voice she knew she was talking to her  
grandmother.  
  
"Hey Grandma."  
  
"You're coming to dinner tonight right?"  
  
"Of course..."  
  
"Okay, I think you'll love the guests tonight...."  
  
"Oh well I'm sure I will."  
  
"Could you be here a little early tonight? Say around 6:00?"  
  
Rory sighed.  
  
"Sure Grandma..."  
  
"Alright, talk to you tonight."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rory hung up and fell back on to her bed. Going over early...oh joy!  
  
(Grandparents)  
  
Rory drove up to her grandparent's house and saw the guests where there  
already, she sighed, so who will it be tonight?  
  
She walked to the door and knocked, soon the maid answered.  
  
"Oh wow, you're new..."  
  
The maid nodded.  
  
"Well I'm Rory...it's nice to meet you..."  
  
The maid smiled and led Rory into the sitting room.  
  
"Rory how nice to see you!"  
  
Emily said and stood up to hug Rory.  
  
"Hey Grandma."  
  
Rory hugged her back.  
  
"Rory I would like you to meet Loretta, her grandson is somewhere around  
here he should be back soon."  
  
Rory nodded and shook the older woman's hand and sat down.  
  
Emily and Loretta got into a conversation leaving Rory sit and wait for the  
man.  
  
When Rory heard foot steps coming from behind her she took in a deep  
breath, here we go!  
  
But when the man walked out in front of her she gasped for air.  
  
"Wow....."  
  
Was all Rory said.  
  
"Well hi there Rory."  
  
She looked the man up and down.  
  
"Rory...this is Tristan, Tristan this is Rory."  
  
Tristan smirked.  
  
"Nice to meet you Rory."  
  
"You too"  
  
She kept looking at his eyes.  
  
"Rory I don't know if you know this but Tristan used to go to Chilton..."  
  
Rory smiled  
  
"Oh...well I think I saw him around."  
  
Emily smiled  
  
"Why don't ya'll go walk around the garden?"  
  
"Oh...okay."  
  
Rory said still smiling and Tristan helped her up. This is gonna be  
interesting...  
  
  
(Garden)  
As soon as Rory and Tristan were outside they hugged, Rory felt like she  
was gonna cry.  
  
"Oh my gosh...what are you doing here?"  
  
Tristan smiled. "Well, your grandmother is very hard to say no too....and how could I resist  
saying hello to Mary?"  
  
Rory laughed  
  
"Yea I know what your saying...except for the hello part..."  
  
He smirked his familiar smirk; it reminded her of why she did like him so  
much.  
  
"I did miss you though..."  
  
Rory said on a more serious note. His smirk faded and his face went serious  
too.  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
(TBC)  
  
An: This is my first fic in a while so tell me if I lost my touch or not or  
if I should continue! 


	2. A Beautiful Girl

Her Gift  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Rory sat down at the dinner table across from Tristan. She kept smiling at  
him and he would smile back.  
  
"So Rory, where do you go to college?"  
  
He asks still smiling and keeping eye contact.  
  
"Yale, you?"  
  
"Well, I'm at Harvard, you see this really beautiful girl I knew in school  
always said she was going to go there so I figured I would go."  
  
Rory's smile got even wider.  
  
"Oh really...and what was her name?"  
  
He just smirked and replied.  
  
"Mary"  
  
Rory giggled some and leaned back in her chair, they still had eye contact,  
this didn't for one minute escape Emily and Loretta's watchful eyes.  
  
"Well, Tristan, Loretta, I would love if you two came back for dinner next  
week."  
  
Emily said smiling. Rory smiled again and looked at Tristan with pleading  
eyes.  
  
"Well I would love too Mrs. Gilmore."  
  
He said while looking over to the older woman.  
  
"Emily, I can't my husband is having a meeting at the house so I have to  
play hostess. But Tristan's a big boy, he can come..."  
  
Emily smiled again.  
  
"Well wonderful!"  
  
Rory let out a small yay and Tristan laughed.  
  
"Rory dear are you okay?"  
  
Emily questioned looking at her granddaughter.  
  
"Yea just hyped up on coffee grandma...."  
  
Emily shook her head.  
  
"I'm telling you that stuff will kill you one day."  
  
Emily said frowning at her granddaughter.  
  
"Now you're starting to sound like Luke..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Emily asked confused. And Rory shook her head.  
  
"Mom's fiancée grandma...their getting married this summer remember?"  
  
Emily nodded.  
  
"Well Rory I don't want to run you off but it's 9:30 and you have to get  
back to school don't you?"  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
"Yes ma'am I do."  
  
Rory stood up from the table and hugged her grandmother good bye.  
  
"You know Rory I would be more than happy to walk you out..."  
  
Tristan said while smiling at Rory.  
  
"Oh I'd love that, it was nice meeting you Mrs. Loretta."  
  
And with that Tristan and Rory walked out.  
  
(Outside.)  
  
As soon as the door closed Rory busted out laughing.  
  
"That was the second best dinner ever."  
  
Tristan smiled  
  
"Oh yea, what was the first?"  
  
He asked with a confused face.  
  
"The night my mom dumped the raw fish into the center plate when my grandparent  
weren't looking and the next Friday the dinning room smelt funky."  
  
Rory said laughing.  
  
"But I come in at a close second right?"  
  
He asked leaning down to catch her eyes.  
  
"Oh god yes, of course."  
  
"Good, wouldn't want to be too far behind right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Rory responded smiling still  
  
"Well I guess next time I'll just have to work a little harder right?"  
  
"Oh yes do so please.."  
  
He smirked at her.  
  
"Have dinner with me..."  
  
Rory laughed.  
  
"Isn't that what we just did?"  
  
"No, Tuesday I have no classes, have dinner with me Tuesday  
night....please.."  
  
Rory though about it, she only had one class on Tuesday, it would work.  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Pick you up at 7:00?"  
  
"Sure but call me first so I can't tell you where I live."  
  
Tristan pulled out his cell phone and Rory told him her number.  
  
"See you later Mary."  
  
And with that he leaned down, gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned and  
walked inside.  
  
She stood there smiling for a second, then went skipping back to her car.


	3. He Is Prime Time In Love With You

Her Gift  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Rory sat in the car next to Tristan on the way to the restaurant. She would glance at him every once and a while. It was strange how fate works; she was just thinking about him that last Friday and now she was on her way to a restaurant. He looked amazing still, his eyes seemed even more playful if that was possible.  
  
He smirked when he caught her glance over at him.  
  
"Like what you see Mary?"  
  
He asks looking over to her and giving her a grin. She turned red and  
looked away hoping he wouldn't notice. He did, she was so easy to  
embarrass, just like in high school.  
  
"We almost there?"  
  
She questioned looking over to him.  
  
"Yea...just few more minutes."  
  
"Ok.."  
  
She said and leaned back in her chair.  
  
(Restaurant)  
  
Rory had finished her meal and was enjoying watching the people on the dance floor. She loved dancing, of course, she couldn't dance. It was one of those things she hadn't mastered over her life time. When she had the right partner she could wing it slow dancing  
but as soon as the fast song came on she would walk off the floor.  
  
Tristan noticed her gaze and smiled.  
  
"Would you like to dance...Mary?"  
  
Rory's daze was broken and she looked at him.  
  
"Oh um... No...I can't..."  
  
He laughed and stood up.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let you make a fool if yourself."  
  
He said as he pulled her to her feet.  
  
As they walked out onto the dance floor a new song came on.  
  
(Oh  
  
Maybe tonight  
  
We could close the door and lock ourselves inside  
  
Take time to feel  
  
I don't want to miss the chance to be so real  
  
The days all fly away, and I forget the truth  
  
Everything that matters is in this room  
  
When you lie next to me  
  
Breathin' the air I breathe  
  
We don't have to speak  
  
And just be (whoa)  
  
Our love's a precious thing  
  
Don't wanna waste a day  
  
Or one more minute  
  
Without you in it  
  
Life is so sweet  
  
When you lie next to me)  
  
He pulled her into his arms and she smiled.   
  
"Thank you..."  
  
Rory said out of nowhere.  
  
He smiled  
  
"For what?"  
  
She smiled and looked up at him.  
  
"Dancing with me....you've been so great tonight...you surprised me..."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"You expected me to be the same ass from four years ago huh?"

"No...no you weren't a ass...just very over confident."  
  
She said flashing him a smile.  
  
"Good choice of words."  
  
He smiled down at her and she smiled back, as the song went on her head  
went on his shoulder, and got closer.  
  
(My heart is yours  
  
And every part of me still wants to give you more  
  
More time to love  
  
'Cause you never know when life will leave us  
  
I want to take in all the beauty here, oh  
  
Let the world around us just disappear  
  
When you lie next to me  
  
Breathin' the air I breathe  
  
We don't have to speak  
  
And just be (whoa)  
  
Our love's a precious thing  
  
Don't wanna waste a day  
  
Or one more minute  
  
Without you in it  
  
Life is so sweet  
  
When you lie next to me  
  
When you lie next to me)  
  
When the song ended they were brought back to reality, he started to walk  
back to the table and Rory stopped him.  
  
"No, I'm having fun."  
  
Tristan laughed.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
(After The Date)  
  
Rory was standing in front of her dorm door. Tristan was standing in front of her. He smiled down to her and slowly leaned in. That's when the door  
opened up and Rory fell on her butt. She looked up to see who it was.  
  
"Sorry Ror..."  
  
Janet says giving a guilty smile.  
  
Rory sighed.  
  
Tristan bent down to help Rory up, leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Night Mar...."  
  
When he walked away she turned and glared at Janet.  
  
"To quote Top Gun....He is prime time in love with you."  
  
Rory couldn't help it she had to laugh. Janet had mastered the voice and  
everything.  
  
"Now come inside and tell me all about your date."  
  
Janet grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her into the dorm.  
  
(Later)  
  
Rory had explained her date to Paris and Janet and the two other girls were  
asking her other things.  
  
"Was there any kiss?"  
  
Rory sighed and glared at Janet.  
  
"Well there was gonna be one if Janet hadn't interrupted it. Thanks a lot!"  
  
"Sorry again....I though it was those people from down the hall that keep  
making out in front of the door!"  
  
Janet said it and Rory laughed.  
  
"I can't wait till Friday!"

(Friday)

Rory sat parked in the Gilmore Drive way, Tristan was here already and she was exited to see him.

She got out the car and walked up to the door, as soon as she rang the door bell the door opened to show a smiling Tristan.

"Hey.."

"Hi..."

Rory heard her grandmother yell for them to get inside so she stepped on in and Tristan shut the door. As they were walking into the sitting room Rory saw Loretta and sighed.

"I though your grandma wasn't gonna be here?"

She whispered and he just sighed and shook his head.

They sat on different couchs by their grandma.

It was gonna be hard keeping their hands off each other.


	4. Shut Up And Kiss Me

  
  


Her Gift

Usual Disclaimers Apply

An: How many synonyms are there for the word great? Cause they all would describe yall's reviews!

(Dinner)

Tristan and Rory were sitting across from each other at dinner while Emily and Loretta where talking back and forth Rory looked at her grandmother and smiled.

"Grandma this Chicken is great!"

Tristan looked at Rory and smiled.

"Yea I like it too; you know my cook makes great seafood dinners."

Rory smiled.

"Wow I love sea food!"

"Yea, especially crab…"

Tristan gave a questioning look towards Rory, she just shook her head.

"No, lobster…"

"Ah lobster got it…so what's your free day in college…besides the weekend?"

Rory looked up from her meal when she figured out what he was doing.

"Oh…....Thursays…"

Tristan nodded.

"Tuesdays, and Thursdays, ."

Rory smiled again and took a bite of her food.

"So Tristan do you like small towns?"

"Oh yes I do, very much, in fact I would like to go to one tomorrow, Mary lives in a small town…I want to see if she'll show me around."

Rory laughed.

"I'm sure Mary would love to have your company."

"I was hoping she would."

Emily and Loretta looked at each other like they were totally lost on where the conversation went.

(Little Later)

They were still eating their dinner when they heard the door bell ring. Rory knew exactly who it was when she heard the voice.

"God it's raining cats and dogs out there!"

Rory smiled and got up from the table, she ran out the room and heard her grandma yell but it was to late to ask to be excused.

"MOM!"

Rory yelled and she wrapped her arms around her mom's neck.

"Sorry I'm late, the rain put out all the stop lights, I got out on the road and suddenly had the great need just floor it and forget it…"

Rory smiled. And Emily came walking out of the dinning room.

"Lorelai, your quite late….no don't explain, I don't have the next three hours."

Lorelai sighed.

"Nice to see you too mom."

"So did ya'll finish eating?"

Lorelai asks looking at Rory.

"Yea…"

Lorelai smiled again.

"Good cause I stole some donuts from Luke."

Lorelai whispered to Rory.

Tristan came walking out of the dinning room and Rory whispered something to her mom.

Lorelai walked up to Tristan with her hand out.

"Nice to finally meet the spawn of Satan!"

Lorelai said smiling and Tristan took her hand laughing.

"Wow Ror…you did talk about me, I feel so touched!'

"Lorelai! Come into the library we're having a drink!"

Lorelai turned to Rory.

"Are you coming?"

Rory smiled.

"Yea one second…"

Lorelai smirked, nodded and started walking to the library.

Tristan turned to Rory

"You know I never got to kiss you the other night…"

Tristan said smiling

"Well you know,basicly you did but you know it was just a…."

Tristan cut her off

"Rory shut up and kiss me…"

(Don't mean to get a little forward with you,

don't mean to get ahead of where we are  
Don't mean to act a little nervous around you,

I'm just a little nervous about my heart 'cause  
It's been awhile since I felt this feeling that everything that you do gives me  
It's been so long since somebody whispered  
Shut up and kiss me  
  
Didn't expect to be in this position,

didn't expect to have to rise above  
My reputation for cynicism

, I've been a jaded lady when it comes to love but  
Oh baby just to feel this feeling that everything that you do gives me  
It's been too long since somebody whispered  
Shut up and kiss me)

Tristan laughed at Rory's expression, he leaned down and kissed her, to the both of them it seemed that the world had disappeared. That's probably why they didn't hear the library door open and close.

"Rory Gilmore!"

"Tristan Dugrey!

When the Grandmothers yelled the two pulled apart. Rory turned her head to see the two grandmothers scowling and Lorelai behind them suppressing a laugh.

"Grandma, I thought ya'll were in the library…"

Emily looked at her.

"We were but Loretta had to go so I was walking her out, no wonder why your mother insisted on doing it herself. So explain now…"

Rory looked at Tristan who spoke up.

"Well you know we both are 20 years old we aren't going to explain because we shouldn't have too …"

With that Tristan took Rory's hand and drug her out the door.

(Outside)

Lorelai was right, it was raining like cats and dogs they ran out to Rory's car and jumped in.

"What about your car?"

Rory looked at Tristan.

"I drove my grandma here, it's her car…"

Rory looked at him again.

"Why did we just run out of her house?"

Tristan laughed.

"Spur of the moment I guess, why?"

"You did better.."

Tristan gave her a questioning look.

"This was the best Friday night dinner ever!"

And with that they sped out of the driveway.

(Inside)

"Well It worked!"

Loretta wasn't as happy though

"No this wasn't suppose to happen!"

"What? We wanted to get them to be with each other."

"No but you don't understand...."

"I don't understand what?"

"He's getting married!'


	5. RORY! I love you!

Her Gift

Usual Disclaimers Apply

An: I know I'm very evil indeed! But thats the way the story is written, life is cruel and unfair so lol now I'm starting to sound like an Evanscene song LOL

(((((

Rory kissed Tristan goodbye when she pulled up to his place, she smiled when he pulled away, she didn't want to leave him, he didn't want to leave her but that's how it went. It was because of her that he didn't see his fathers car in parked in the drive way.

He opened the car door and walked inside, Rory watched as he walked, god he was amazing! She loved him, she really did, she hoped he felt the same, he was coming over to Stars Hollow tomorow, it made her giggle thinking about him.

(Tristans House)

He walked inside and he heard some swearing coming from the living room, he walked farther in and saw his dad throw his phone across the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Tristan said to his fathers back and his dad turned.

"Ah Tristan, what took you so long?"

Tristan glared, his dad wouldn't be here if there wasn't something wrong..

"Cut the shit, whats wrong?!"

He heard his father mutter something that he would rather not repeat.

"Well, good news, your getting married!"

Tristan froze.

"I'M WHAT?!!"

Tristan yelled to his father, he couldn't believe this.

"Your getting married, it's a way to bring together my company with the Johnsan ferm."

"You can't do this, I'm over 18...."

His father smiled.

"Yes, but under 21..."

He couldn't stand it.

"GET OUT!"

"Son, you will get married..."

Tristan looked up at his father.

"Get the hell out!"

His father walked past him and he heard the door shut. Right then and there he knew he would never get out of the grip of his father, and he hated it.

(Next Day)

Tristan drove towards Stars Hollow, he had thought of many ways to tell Rory whats going to happen, and each one either ended with him getting slapped and Rory running away crying, or Rory running away crying and Lorelai killing him, there was no way to do this easy, he knew that but he hated seeing her cry.

He loved her and he knew it, he had loved her, ever since he first met her he had loved her.

'_And now I'm gonna break her heart!'_

His head screamed, he knew this ment something, maybe he wasn't suppose to be with her, he knew there was no way to ever know, but he did know he wasn't good enough for her, maybe this was fates way of slapping him in the face?

(Star's Hollow)

Rory sat at the diner excitedly, he was coming to see her, god she loved him so much, when he had called her that morning he said he had something important to tell her, she hope it was good, but something told her deep down that it wasn't.

She heard a car pull up and turned towards the window, she saw him step out of the car so she ran out to greet him, she kissed him square on the lips which caused him to hurt even more.

"So, what's so important that you had to tell me?"

She asks smiling up to him, his frown didn't make her feel too good.

"Can we maybe go somewhere private to talk?"

"Um..yea sure, mom's at the Inn so we can go to the house."

"Okay"

(Gilmore Place)

Rory was sitting on the couch and Tristan was next her her, she was bundled up in his arms.

"Rory, you know I would never want to hurt you, you know that right?"

He said looking down at her.

Her face showed a puzzled emotion.

"Oh course, Tristan what's wrong?"

She pulled away from him and looked him in the eye.

"I have...I have some bad news."

Rory's eye's filled with tears even though she didn't know what was going on.

"What Tristan?"

He didn't look at her he couldn't cause he knew she would cry.

"I'm getting....I'm getting married Mar..."

Rory looked at him, the tears were threatening flow .

"My name is Rory, and you know what, that's great for you, I...I hope you'll be very....very happy together.."

At the last two words the tears came from her eyes and she ran to her room, she shut and locked the door. She walked over to her bed and fell on it still crying.

Tristan jumped up from the couch and ran her door.

"RORY! RORY! Let me explain please!"

He banged hard on the door but she wouldn't anwser her.

"Rory please! I love you!"

He yelled, he heard her move on her bed then yell back.

"No you don't! You don't know how to love someone! Just how to hurt them, now get out of my house!"

"Rory but I...."

"Get out Dugrey!"

He sighed and rested his head on the door.

And to think, it actually went better than he expected....


	6. Do I Have A Sign?

Her Gift  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
((((  
  
Tristan sighed and left the Gilmore Home. He hated to see her cry and to think he made her do it killed him.  
  
He walked to his car and drove off.  
  
(Later)  
  
Lorelai walked into the house and hear crying coming from the couch, she walked closer only to see her daughter curled up in her PJ's and under a blanket. Their eyes met and Lorelai knew that he had told her.  
  
"Do I have a sign on my back saying 'If your married or taken I'm your girl?"  
  
Rory asks between tears, Lorelai shook her head.  
  
"What did he tell you?"  
  
Lorelai asks as she sat down next to Rory.  
  
"He just said ' I'm getting married.' after that I ran.....wait! How did you know this involved him?"  
  
Lorelai looked away from her daughter knowing it was going to hurt her even worst knowing that Tristan in fact didn't want to get married.  
  
"Um..Well the night before last, after you two ran away, Loretta told us he was getting married...But, you didn't let him finish because if you did you would know that it is an arranged marriage.":  
  
Lorelai said looking down at Rory.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Was all Rory could mange.  
  
(Next Day)  
  
Rory was sitting on her bed not wanting to move, she knew she had to get back to Yale but she hated having to leave home like this.  
  
She climbed out of bed, brushed her hair and teeth and walked out.  
  
(Yale)  
  
Rory walked to her dorm and unlocked the door, Janet was sitting on the couch and looked up when she walked in.  
  
"Oh...You look like shit."  
  
Rory glared at her and walked into her bed room only to be greeted by Paris's kind words.  
  
"Boy Gilmore you look like shit."  
  
Rory sighed.  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
Rory said and sat down on her bed.  
  
(That Night)  
  
Rory was sitting at her desk in her dorm room by herself. The other three girls were out together but she decided she wanted to stay in and study, so now two glasses of liquor and 3 coffee's later she was still studying.  
  
She heard her phone ring on her bed and got up, when she saw the name on the screen she didn't want to answer it but she did anyway.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
She heard him sigh.  
  
"Hi Ror..."  
  
She rubbed her forehead fell back on her head.  
  
"Tristan...I'm sorry for blowing up like I did but I just...."  
  
He didn't even let her finish.  
  
"No, you have nothing to be sorry for, it's no one's fault, except my fathers...you see it's and arranged marriage..."  
  
Rory nodded even though he couldn't see her.  
  
"I know, my mom told me."  
  
Rory said and stood up walking over to her 4 cup of coffee.  
  
"How'd she know?"  
  
Rory laughed.  
  
" Long story...so what are we gonna do about this?"  
  
She heard him sigh on the other end of the line.  
  
"I have a plan I think..."  
  
(Tristan's House)  
  
Rory walked up to his door and knocked, when it opened she saw a sad, and tired Tristan. She gave him a small smile to reassure him. He grabbed his hand and they walked inside.  
  
She looked at his table and saw books scattered all over it, she smiled a little, in high school Tristan was never someone to do research unless it was something that meant a lot to him, she watched him as he walked over to his coffee pot and poured her some. When he brought her back the mug she took a gulp and sat down at the table.  
  
"So, what's the plan?"  
  
He took a deep breath and looked at her.  
  
"Well, my father told me because I am not over 21 he can make me marry this girl, but, I turn 21 in 6 months, and no matter how hard he tries if he can't find me he can't make me marry this girl..."  
  
He looked at Rory, she just sighed and looked down.  
  
"You'll be leaving me...again?"  
  
He stood up and walked over to her and leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Yes, but this time I promise I'll come back to you."  
  
A tear slid down her cheek and she whipped it away.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
She asks looking at him.  
  
"Promise....I love you.."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I love you too.  
  
He smiled at her, and things seemed to disappear, but then reality came back to them and he stood back up.  
  
"If I can pack quick enough I could leave tomorrow, but the problem is the leaser wont be here until Tuesday."  
  
Rory looked up to him.  
  
"I'll stay here until he does."  
  
Tristan looked down and shook his head.  
  
"No, I can't ask you to do that."  
  
Rory sighed and stood up walking over to him, she grabbed his hands and looked up at him.  
  
"It will be fine , I have one class on Tuesday, if he gets here around 9:00 I could make it back in time to Yale, no big deal."  
  
"You sure? You'd be here by yourself.."  
  
She laughed then smiled up at him.  
  
"I'm a big girl Tristan, I can handle myself."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"You never give up do you?"  
  
She smiled again.  
  
"Nope. I'm very stubborn."  
  
Her smile turned to a frown and he knew exactly what she was thinking.  
  
"It's only six months."  
  
She looked back up at him with a small, sad smile.  
  
"Let's get packing."  
  
She turned from him and started walking towards the other room but stopped and looked back.  
  
"Don't you need boxes to move?"  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"There's some in my room Ror."  
  
She started walking but again stopped and looked at him.  
  
"No, it's Mary."  
  
And with that she walked into his room.  
  
(((  
  
An: I know it's short, but I am going through some tough times right now with getting ready for school and all that junk so, I hope you liked


	7. For my broken heart

Her Gift

Usual Disclaimers Apply

An: Well, this is the last chapter of this story, I hope you like it! Gotta warn ya, it's sad!

((((

Rory carried boxes down the hall not saying a word. She walked out to his car and put it in. The silence killed her but she had nothing to say. She wanted to scream a few choice words, but she knew that wouldn't help any.

Things always seemed to go wrong when she fell in love, did this mean she wasn't suppose to be in love? Was she not suppose to get married? Right now nothing was going right.

She passed him while walking through the hall but just kept walking.

She picked up the last box, looked around the empty room once more, then walked out and shut the door.

When she got out to his car she handed him the box with a frown.

(There were no words at all.

As we carried boxes down the hall.

One by one we put them in your car.

Nothing much for us to say, one last goodbye and you drove away.

I watched your tail lights as they faded in the dark

I couldn't face the night in that lonely bed so I laid down on the couch in stead.

Chorus

Last night I prayed the Lord my soul to keep.

Then I cried myself to sleep

So sure life wouldn't go on without you.

But oh the sun is blinding me as it wakes me from the dark.

I guess the world didn't stop.

For my broken heart.)

"Thats the last one."

Rory said as Tristan shut the trunk of his car.

"Well, time flies when your having fun!"

He says with a sarcastic tone.

Rory looked around, they had been packing all night, the sun was just now coming up over the trees.

"If you don't call I'm going to hunt you down!"

Rory said with a small smile on her face.

"Don't worry, you can't get rid of me that easy!"

A few tears slid down her cheeks, she whipped them away.

He knew he had to leave now so he leaned down to kiss her goodbye.

Rory kissed him back and the only reason she pulled away was to get a breath.

"Goodbye Mary..."

She whipped her eyes again and looked up at him.

"It's not goodbye Tristan, just a see ya later."

He smiled and walked towards his car door and got in, He took one more look at her before he drove off.

She put her arms around herself and tried to convince herself he would be back but deep down she knew she'd seen the last of Tristan Dugrey.

(The End)

An: I know ya'll probably hate me lol but if you want I would be more than happy to do a sequel! Sorry it's so short everyone!


End file.
